tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Oriental Outfits Quest/Spoiler
Outfit The Oriental Outfits can be selected by any Premium Account player. Only the addons are included in this quest. Scimitar (male)/Jewelled Belt (female) Required Equipment * Rank of relic hunter in Explorer's Society for the ability to travel to calassa. * 5000 gp or helmet of the deep Method * Males must talk to Habdel in Darashia (here). and ask him about his "outfit". He will tell you that he can make one for you, but only if you do him a favor and get a Coral Comb for him to give to Ishina. * Females must talk to Ishina in Darashia (here). and ask her about her "outfit". She will tell you that she can make a belt for you, but you must first bring her a Coral Comb. NOTE : Pay attention that you take this mission correctly (Check your quest log) or else, you won't be able to enter the room with the Coral Comb. * Travel to Meriana (need to complete the Eleonore Quest to go there) and talk to the mermaid Marina. * Ask her about a "comb". She will tell you that she does not have an extra comb, and that she lost hers while diving near Calassa. * Now go to Liberty Bay, and talk to Captain Max in the boat east of the main boat. Say "Calassa" NOTE : be sure you are well prepared to face this mission, it is a very difficult path to walk for the treasure room. * Go into the water and go east (here) Beware the Massive Water Elementals and all kind of Quaras, including Thul. * Go up the stair and kill all the Quaras there. A sorcerer/druid to shoot an Ultimate Spell (like Rage of the Skies, or Wrath of Nature) would be a good choice. The Coral Comb is behind a "sealed" door (you can't enter if you didn't talk to Habdel/Ishina or already have the addon) right south of the room. image:Mermaid's Comb_2.png image:Mermaid's Comb_3.png * Now you must leave and take the Coral Comb back to Habdel or Ishina. NOTE: Instead of going to Calassa you can just buy the Coral Comb to other players, but remember that after you get the addon, you will be unable to pick your coral comb. Transcripts Turban (male) Required Equipment * 100 Ape Fur * 100 Fish Fins * 2 Enchanted Chicken Wings * 100 Blue Piece of Cloth Method * All of the items listed above can be collected before you begin the quest. To save time, you are advised to collect the items before you talk to the npc. ** Collect Ape Fur from Apes ** Collect Fish Fins from Quaras and Quara Scouts ** Obtain Enchanted Chicken Wings by trading Boots of Haste with Haroun (Blue Djinn Fortress) or Yaman (Green Djinn Fortress). ** Collect Blue Pieces of Cloth from Blue Djinns and Marids or trade Mystic Turbans with Irmana for blue pieces of cloth. * Talk to Razan in Darashia and ask him about his "outfit". He will tell you that only oriental weaponmasters may wear the turban, and that you must prove yourself. * Once you have given him the items, you will be allowed to wear the turban addon. Transcripts Veil (female) Required Equipment * 100 Ape Fur * 100 Fish Fins * 2 Enchanted Chicken Wings * 100 Blue Piece of Cloth Method * Talk to Miraia , she sells drinks in south of Darashia and ask her about outfit Transcripts